Eternally Yours
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: What would you do if you completely forgot about your true love? That's what happened to Elena. After waking up to her almost dead in his arms, Stefan compels her to forget him and to think Damon is her boyfriend. Based on an original idea by L.J Smith. Stelena mixed with a bit of Delena just so the story could make sense. I made up some characters to make the idea work too.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Stefan opened his eyes. _**Where am I? **_He looked around and saw trees. _**What am I doing in the Old Wood?**_

He felt something in his arms. Whatever it was, it was barely breathing. Since it was night, it was pitch black. A normal human's eyes would never be able to see a thing. Of course, Stefan was no human, so he could see perfectly. He looked down in horror at what was in his arms. It was Elena. Almost completely drained of blood.

**Chapter 1**

Stefan picked her up and ran into town as fast as his vampire reflexes could take him. He came into the hospital, begging for a doctor. When two paramedics came to take Elena in a stretcher, Stefan influenced a nurse into getting Elena a private room. He then went off into a corner to call Damon and the rest of Elena's friends. After all the calls, he went up to Elena's room. His heart almost broke at the sight of her. She was lying in a bed with many tubes attached to her. Each tube was flowing blood into her almost dead body. Because of wanting to keep her alive, he didn't go near the blood bag; other vampires wouldn't be able to resist draining it. Soon, the nurse came in. Even though she was talking, all Stefan could concentrate on was the beeping of the monitor watching Elena's heart rate. When the nurse left, Damon walked in. Behind him were Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt. Both Matt and Damon displayed looks of worry and pain at the sight of Elena. "How is she doing," Damon asked. "I don't know", replied Stefan "She's lost a lot of blood. I don't even know how it happened. I just woke up in the Old Wood with her in my arms". "So you don't remember a thing about what happened," asked Caroline. "No. Not a thing," Stefan replied. "Sh," commanded Bonnie. Everyone was silent. All that could be heard was the beeping of the machine that was watching Elena's heartbeat. _There has to be something wrong with the machine_, Stefan thought. But the truth was that there wasn't a single thing wrong with it. Everyone was concerned because the beeping was slowing down.

**Chapter 2**

Apparently, the nurse heard the beeping slowing down, because she had come straight into the room. "I need to get the doctor right away!" "What's going on," asked Meredith. Even though she was usually calm, Meredith's face was filled with worry and fear, just like everybody else's. The doctor came rushing into the room with three nurses and a stretcher. He told the group, "She'll need an emergency blood transfusion right now!" Then he ran to the nurses who were taking Elena into the emergency room. Finally, at what seemed like an eternity, the nurses brought Elena back into the room. One of the nurses happily told the group that Elena would be just fine. With that, everyone gave a huge sigh of relief. Even though Elena would be fine, Stefan still wasn't happy. "May we all have a moment alone with her?" "Of course," the nurse replied. Since Elena was still unconscious, Stefan could say his thought out loud. "Since all the vervain left her system, she is able to be influenced now. Which is exactly I need to do." "What are you saying Stefan," Bonnie asked. "I'm saying that I'm going to influence her to forget about me. As soon as that's done, I'm leaving Fell's Church. Most likely for good." "WHAT" the group shouted. Damon then replied, "Why Stefan? We finally built proper lives here and you're just going to throw all that away? Why?" "Elena almost died tonight, Damon. Even though I don't remember what happened, it was most likely my fault we're in this hospital room right now." "Stefan . . ." Meredith began. "No. I have to leave. As much as I don't want to, I need to leave to protect Elena. I'm sorry, but this will probably be the last time you'll all see me".


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapters, I forgot to change Meredith's name to Caroline because I originally wrote that following the books but decided to make it follow the tv show. So if I forget to change it again remember that it's not Meredith, it's Caroline.**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean this is the last time we'll see you," shouted Matt. "I mean that as soon as I finish influencing Elena, I'm going to leave this town and never come back". Caroline was choking back sobs. _How could Stefan just leave us? We've been through so much together. _Stefan's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Could you guys give me a few minutes alone to talk to Damon?" Even though Caroline was still fighting back tears, she quickly nodded her head and followed Bonnie and Matt to the cafeteria.

As soon as the group left, Damon began to ask questions. "Okay. What are you going to say when you influence her?" "I'm going to say that she never met me", Stefan replied. "Damon, I need you to do me a favor. Since Elena's going to think we never met, she's going to think that you have always been her boyfriend".

As soon as Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie sat down in the almost empty cafeteria, Alaric came through the door. "How are you doing Caroline," Alaric asked her specifically; seeing she had the most tears in her eyes. "Not well". _Should I tell Alaric about Stefan's plan? I should. He would think it would be weird never seeing Stefan again. _"Stefan is leaving town tonight. He wants to keep Elena safe and is influencing her to forget him. So, when Elena's around, we can't mention a single thing about Stefan. No matter what." Even though Alaric had shocked look on his face, he slowly nodded his head in understanding.

Damon had a shocked look on his face. _Elena's going to think I'm her boyfriend? It's something I've always wanted, but never like this. Even though I spent my entire life hating Stefan, he's still my brother. _"No way Stefan. Even though I've always wanted Elena to be mine, she _chose you_". "Please Damon. It's the only way to keep her safe". Damon nodded his head happily, but a feeling of guilt lingered inside him. "Stefan? Even though you want her to forget you, you should be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. You should at least give her a goodbye before you leave." "I'll go down to the cafeteria and leave you alone." "Thank you Damon. Don't eat anyone down there." "Ha Ha.". Damon flashed out of the room right when Elena opened her eyes.

"Hey Damon," Bonnie said. "How's Elena doing?" "She woke up". "That's great! Let's go see her." "Wait a bit. Stefan needs some alone time with her before he leaves. He agreed to give her one last goodbye before he influences himself out of her memory for good." "Oh, okay", she replied with a sad look in her eyes. "Don't worry, Bonnie, everything will be fine", he told her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a small hug.

**Chapter 4**

"Stefan?"

"Hi Elena."

"Where is everyone?"

"In the cafeteria. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." _Now that you're here, _she thought."What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood"

"How?"

"I—don't remember."

"That's okay. Just as long as you're here I'll be fine never knowing", she replied while leaning into him. Then, she felt his lips meet hers. She already knew the feeling when they kissed, they had done it many times, but, every time, it felt new to her. He made her glad to be alive. She always made sure she gave him the same feeling. She gave the kiss more passion then ever before, and showed him all the love she had for him. He returned the feeling to her gladly. This was where she belonged, in Stefan's arms. She never wanted him to leave. She never wanted to let go of her love for him. No matter what.

A few minutes later, they finally broke the kiss. _I'm going to miss this. But she needs to forget._

"Elena", he said staring into her brown eyes.

"Yes Stefan", she asked, staring into his own leaf-green eyes.

"This is the last time you'll ever see me. I'm leaving Mystic Falls tonight."

"Stefan—what are you talking about", she asked, her voice filled with pain and sadness, her eyes filling with tears.

"You won't remember a single thing about me. You won't remember meeting me or falling in love with me. You won't even remember my name."

"I won't remember a thing about you. I won't remember meeting you or falling in love with you. I won't even remember your name", she obediently repeated.

"You won't remember a single thing about me"

"I won't remember a single thing about you".

"Damon has always been your boyfriend. Where you and I have been together, I'm not there; you see Damon's face where mine should be".

"Damon has always been my boyfriend. Where you and I have been together, you're not there; I see Damon's face where yours should be"

"Goodbye Elena. I'll miss you. But no matter what, I will always love you forever." And with that said and done, Stefan flashed out of the room, teary-eyed and heartbroken.

"Elena?"

"Hey Damon", Elena said with a cheery voice.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Who's Stefan", Elena asked with a confused look in her dark blue eyes.

**Chapter 5**

_It had worked. My influencing worked._ Stefan had been sitting in a tree, watching to make sure his influencing had worked. As soon he made sure that it had, he left Mystic Falls to look for answers as to what happened that night.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry it's been a while. I had to stay at the hospital for 5 days. According to my nurses, I lost a lot blood a couple of nights ago. I know what you're thinking. What did I do for the rest of the week? Well, I've been spending time with my beloved Damon. Even though I'm happy with him, it feels like something's been missing in my head, in my world, in my heart. A couple of nights ago, Damon mentioned a name. What was it again? Steven? Stephen? Never mind that, I don't remember. Well, I better get going; I'm hanging out at Damon's place. Got to go. Love you!_

Elena knocked on Damon's door. "Hey", she said while leaning in for a kiss. Even though it was a good kiss, it was different. There was someone else who kissed her differently. Even better. Someone who put passion and all their love for her into one kiss. Who kissed her like that? Not Damon, the way he kissed her had passion, but he never poured all his love into one kiss. Matt? No, his kisses were mostly filled with longing. She hadn't really kissed anyone like that. And she remembered every kiss she had. Most of them had been dry, or not filled with love or passion. This kiss was different. It was perfect. And more importantly, it was where she belonged; it was her home. She belonged with that one person she couldn't remember. She belonged in his arms. _Wait. _What was she thinking? She was in love with Damon wasn't she? How could she be in love with a person she didn't even know? She couldn't think about anything else that entire day. Nothing but that one kiss; that one perfect kiss.

Stefan drove on the Brooklyn Bridge and entered New York. _The Big Apple. I haven't been here in a while._ He was in New York for what the second most important thing he wanted. Answers to what happened that night with Elena. _Elena. _Even though he left her, his heart still pounded whenever he thought of her. Even though he wanted answers, the most important thing he wanted was her. The one thing that he loved more dearer than life.

**I'm sorry about the Delena scene but, I needed to write it so I could have Elena trying to remember Stefan but failing to. I promise that I'll update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I was going to update tomorrow(and I will) I was in the mood to post the next chapter today! I'm also thinking of writing some Stelena one-shots and would like to even get ideas from you guys! So, if you want to give an idea, just send me a review and I'll see what I can do. Even though Damon has blue eyes I wanted to give him black ones.**

**Chapter 6**

When Elena got home, she took a relaxing bath. She was still trying to figure out who the beautiful passionate kiss belonged to through the entire bath. She didn't write in her diary, she was much too tired. That night, she had a dream. It was about Damon fighting for her was fighting someone else though. It was as if they were both fighting to see who she would choose. Why was Damon fighting for _her love_? He already had her love, didn't he? _He already has me. I've already chosen him because there was no one else fighting to be mine._ But in the dream, it seemed as if she loved the _other_ person _more _than she loved Damon. She couldn't really see the other person. All she could see was his eyes. His eyes were beautiful. They were completely different from Damon's midnight black eyes. They were leaf-green eyes, which were even more beautiful than emerald green. She had never seen or met a person with eyes like that. _What if the kiss I've been wondering about belongs to the one with the green eyes? What if he's my true love?_ At the end of the dream, after they had defeated all of their obstacles, she made her choice. But the one she chose at the end wasn't Damon.

_Dear Diary,_

Last night I had a strange dream. In the dream, I had to choose who be mine; who I would choose to spend forever with. It was between Damon and someone I've never met. Whoever the other person was, they had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were greener than the color of emeralds. The strangest thing though, was who I chose. I chose the green-eyed one. Not Damon. It's strange because, why would I choose someone I've never met? And if I did meet him, why can't I remember?

She put her diary back under the mattress and got ready. She and Damon were going for a walk today. _Should I tell Damon about the dream? I should, he deserves the right to know. I just hope he won't get angry._

"What exactly are you doing Damon," Bonnie asked. She and Caroline were in the Boarding House."Yeah what exactly are we doing in front of Stefan's room," Caroline asked. "Stefan's _old _room," Bonnie corrected. "We want to make sure Elena never comes in here, "Damon said. "We need to keep Stefan's promise to not let her remember him in any way. So she can't come in here or she might remember him. So, I'm putting a lock on this door. The only people with keys will be me, Bonnie, and Caroline. Elena can never know about this room." After Damon handed Caroline the key, she turned around and went back downstairs, leaving Bonnie alone with Damon. "How are you doing, Damon?" "I'm okay. How about you?" "I'm okay, but I kind of miss Stefan." "Me too. Well, I better go, I'm meeting Elena. See you later." Before he turned around, he dropped a small kiss on Bonnie's cheek.

"Hey Damon", said a cheery Elena.  
"Hey Elena", Damon said while he leaned down to kiss her.  
_There it is again. I can't shake that dream. Or that wonderful kiss.  
_"Damon are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good, because I really need to tell you something."

**Chapter 7**

Elena and Damon were walking through town. _Why has Damon been so distant lately_? "Damon are you okay"?  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"  
"Lately you've been so distant, is there something I should know?"  
"No. You said you wanted to talk to me about something."  
"Oh yeah". _Now is the perfect time to tell him about the dream. _"It's about this dream that I had", she said while staring into dark black eyes; which were so different from the green ones in her dream. _How strange._ Right at that moment, it seemed as if she was longing for the one with green eyes. Not only was she longing for him, but she was longing for his touch.

Stefan was walking down the streets of New York City. He had heard of an all powerful witch who lived there, who hopefully had the answers to what he was looking for. Even though he vowed himself not to, he couldn't stop thinking about the one thing he was longing for: Elena. He couldn't stop thinking about her as he walked down the empty street, looking for house #10. _House #02, 04,06,08,10. _He finally reached his destination. He then calmly knocked on the front door.

"Okay, so what's this dream that you wanted to talk to me about", Damon asked.  
"In this dream, you were fighting for my love with someone else".  
"Who was this 'someone else' exactly", he asked, while shooting her with his 1000 kilowatt smile.  
"I- don't know. I've never met him before. No matter what I'm doing, I can't stop longing for him."  
"Do you know how they looked like"?  
"All I know is that whoever it is; they had beautiful leaf-green emerald eyes."  
With that said, Damon's 1000 kilowatt smile faded and left a shocked look in his face.

The front door opened. The girl who opened it was fairly young. She was only a teenager. She had long, chestnut brown hair with sweet chocolate brown eyes. She reminded him of Elena. She was wearing brown heeled boots, black tights, a white tank top, and a beige cardigan. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."  
"I know who you are. My name is Talia".  
"How did you know my name?"  
"I know many things. Like the fact that you are a vampire who was turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls, Virginia during the Battle of Willow Creek. You died during the vampire purge and came back as a vampire courtesy of a Bulgarian girl named Katherine Pierce a.k.a Katerina Petrova who also turned your brother, Damon."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I'm a very powerful, all-knowing witch."  
"But you're only a teenager."  
"I know that. I've been a teenager for thousands of years".

**Oooo, who is this Talia girl and how has she survived thousands of years? That makes her older than the Originals! The Bamon stuff was kinda last minute so I don't want people to think Damon's a player(even though he is). I created my own Damon the way I want him because I want to stake and burn him on the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soon I'll post maybe two Stelena one-shots; one based on the show and another on the books. Check me out on tumblr too: blog/stelena-forever-and-always  
**

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean you've been a teenager for 1000 years? Witches can never live that long."  
"I'm a special witch Stefan. I'm a Guardian which is basically the same thing as a goddess."  
"But, if you're a Guardian, why aren't you—" He pointed at the ceiling.

"Yeah, up there", she pointed at the ceiling; "Is the fascinatiocaelum or 'enchantment of heaven', but we like to call it the Celestial Court. The reason I'm not there is because I chose to live a normal but immortal life. I didn't really want to be a guardian like my sisters."  
"Can you help me remember something?"  
"Depends. What do you want to remember?"  
"One night, I woke up in the woods with my girlfriend in my arms. She was almost completely drained of blood. I don't remember anything that happened earlier that night."  
"I'm sorry but I can't help you with that. You see, the main 12 Guardians have their own specialties. Mine is the Guardian of nature. It's only us because we are all daughters of a powerful witch named Estelle."  
"So do you know which one of your sisters can help me remember?"  
"You loved this girl right?"  
"More than anything".  
"Then I think I know who can help you. Her name is Titiana. She's one of the 6 most powerful Guardians like me."  
"What other powers do the most powerful 6 have?"  
"While mine is nature, another is sun, another is moon, another is water, and another is witchcraft. But Titiana has the most important one of all."  
"What's hers?"  
"Hers is _love_."

_Dear Diary,_

_I told Damon about the dream. He had a shocked look on his face when I told him about the leafy-green eyes. I wonder why. For the rest of the day he seemed distant. I have a feeling that he's keeping something from me; something that he never wants me to find out. I've got to find out what it is. But what if I don't really love Damon as much as I thought? He's always been my boyfriend. It's just that lately I've been feeling like a piece of me, my soul, belongs to someone else entirely. Someone who understands me, who cares about me, someone who wants to protect me from all harm the world offers. More importantly, someone who loves me dearer than life itself. And honestly I think I return those feelings._

"So do you know where Titiana is exactly", Stefan asked Talia.

"I'm not exactly sure where. She's not in the Celestial Court if that's what you were wondering".

"Why doesn't she stay in the Celestial Court?"

"She likes to stay on earth instead of having to keep going up and down and up and down."

"So can you tell me more about the Guardians?"

"There's not much you really need to know. Except for one thing. If you ever meet a girl named Haven, avoid her at all costs. _No matter what._"

"Why?"

"She's the Guardian of witchcraft; one of the main six Guardians. She may be a Guardian, but she went completely dark and evil. She's always trying to ruin Titiana's work."

Right after Elena had breakfast; she picked up her phone and dialed in Damon's number. Right after the first ring, he picked up.

"Hey are you okay Elena?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Is it okay if I just have a day for myself today?"

"It's alright. There are some things I need to do today anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Damon."

"See you tomorrow Elena."

With that said Elena hung up the phone and began to get dressed. Since she had a day entirely to herself, she would think long and hard about one thing that she couldn't remember. Whatever it was, she longed for it.

Damon soon entered The Big Apple. He really broke a lot of traffic laws to get there from Virginia in half a day. But with some simple influencing, he didn't get a single ticket from a police officer. Even better, not a scratch on his yellow Ferrari. He left without Elena knowing a thing. When she called him, she didn't even know he was on the highway. While walking through Times Square, he saw the one reason he drove all the way to New York City. Stefan.

**Chapter 9**

"Hello there little brother", Damon called out to Stefan.

"Damon what are you doing her", He asked angrily.

"I came to see St. Stefan."

"You're supposed to be with Elena."

"She wanted a day to herself. So what are you doing in NYC?"

"Looking for answers. How'd you know I was here?"

"I just figured it out, considering there's a _very _powerful witch here."

"Well she couldn't exactly help me."

"That sucks. Well I should probably tell you something about Elena."

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, don't worry. Even though your influencing worked, she dreamed about you."

"What about?"

"She had to choose between you and me to see who would be with her. Don't worry; she didn't see your face."

"Then how do you know it's me?"

"She described emerald eyes that were even greener than a leaf in the summer."

"Who did she choose in the end?"

"You", Damon replied.

While Elena was looking at her old diary entry that talked about her dream, she felt something or someone watching her. Something inhuman. _It must be Damon as a crow. _But when she looked out her window, she saw her backyard, the oak tree in it, and a raven. She didn't see a single crow.

"She may not remember you little brother, but she still chose you."

"So what else are you doing in NYC", Stefan asked, quickly changing the subject away from Elena.

"Nothing. I'm probably just going back to Mystic Falls now."

"It was good seeing you brother."

"You too little brother. Mainly because this may be the last time we see each other in hundreds of years."

After leaving Times Square, Stefan went back to Talia's house. This time she was wearing a simple aqua blue tank top tucked inside a white, lacy skirt and silver sandals.

"Hello again Stefan."

"Hey Talia."

"Come in."

"You should know that each Guardian can change into a bird."

"Really? Can you name a few?"

"I can turn into a robin, Atlantica, the Guardian of water, can turn into a swan, and Amazonia, the Guardian of animals, can turn into a peacock, just to name a few."

"What about Titiana?"

"She can turn into a dove."

"Any I should avoid?"

"Haven. She can turn into a raven."

"Can't you do a locator spell to find Titiana?"

"No, because Guardians like to put wards around themselves to prevent anyone from tracking them down; even though we're Guardians, we like our privacy. But look in Paris, France, you might find her there."

"Why Paris?"

"Don't you get it? Paris is the city of love."

_Dear Diary,_

_Lately, almost everywhere I go, there's a raven. I know weird right? Also, every night now, I've had that same dream. It's like it's trying to send me a message. Tomorrow, I'm just going to hang out at Damon's place. I hope I can just clear my mind of everything just for one day. All I ask for is one day._

"Hey Damon"

"Hey Elena, come on in. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get some blood bags really quick."

"Okay, just hurry back."

"Alright", he replied while she went up and kissed him.

When Damon left, Elena went to his room to wait for him. When she got upstairs, a door to a room she didn't remember about was slightly ajar. _That's strange. He usually keeps all the doors shut except for his own. _When she was going to close it, she saw the room inside. Out of curiosity, she stepped inside and saw a bed with two night tables next to it. On one of the dressers stood a silver picture frame with a photo in it. She picked the frame up to examine it. The photo was of her next to someone she never met before but looked oddly familiar. Next to it was a silver locket with some red on the designs. Just as she was about to open it, Damon walked in with an angry and panicked look in his midnight black eyes.

**Uh oh, how's Damon going to react to finding Elena in Stefan's room? Will he try and compel her to forget or just let it be? Or will he tell her about Stefan? By the way, the picture is the one that Stefan has in his room on the show and the locket is the famous vervain necklace just to clarify. If I don't update later today I promise I'll update tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a chance I might be able to squeeze in at least one more update today but not soon since the TVD cast is at Comic-Con 2:30! But be warned, this is a looooong update.**

**Chapter 10**

"What are you doing in here!" Damon angrily asked, ripping the locket out of her grasp and throwing it towards the bed's headboard.

"The door was open and I came in just as I was about to close it."

"Who gave you permission to be in here anyway?! This room is off limits!" Then he grabbed the picture from her and threw it across the room where it landed with a bang; its glass breaking into hundreds of shards.

"I'm sorry! But can you at least tell me who the one in that picture is?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? He's the one from my dream. Who is he?"

"I can't _tell _you."

"Damon I thought this relationship was about trust!"

"It is but—"

"So why don't tell me who it is?"

"I just can't."

"Okay I see how it is. Until you can trust me enough to tell me, we are _over_!"

"But Elena…"

"Forget it. Goodbye Damon."

With that finally out of her system, Elena stormed out of the house and slammed the door, not looking back once.

Finally, the plane landed in Paris. Stefan had never actually gone to Paris. He always had wanted to go with the woman he loved more than anything. There was only one woman that he ever really had in his life. _Elena. _He would've never stopped loving her. Her name alone made his heart almost beat out of his chest. He missed her so much. She was his mind, his body, his spirit, his life, his _soul. _

Even though Damon usually never showed emotion, he felt something in him that he had never felt before. When she stormed out of his house, he felt something deep inside him. It was something he hadn't even felt with Katherine. He felt sad; beaten down. This was an emotion that vampires like him should have never felt. With teary eyes, he realized what feeling it was. It was heartbreak.

_Dear Diary,_

_When I was at Damon's house, he went out. While he was gone, I went into this room who's door he accidentally left open. In it, I found a beautiful locket and a photo of me with someone I've never met. Whoever it was had the exact same eyes as the ones in my dream. When Damon came back, he found me looking at the picture with the locket in my hand. He immediately took the photo out of my hand and threw the locket against the wall along with the photo. He started yelling at me. Honestly, I felt like he couldn't trust me enough to tell me who the person in the picture was. I eventually got angry and broke up with him. I used to think that he was the one I was meant to be with, but know, I'm second guessing myself. I guess I didn't love him as much as I thought I did. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe I'll figure myself out and decide if I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Either that or I'll just find someone else. Who knows, maybe there's someone else I'm meant to be with, someone I have yet to meet. Maybe I'm just not meant to be with Damon. Because right now, I don't really see a future for us.  
_

That night, she had a dream different from the one she had all the previous nights before. This time, Damon wasn't in it. It was just her living her life with the one she had chosen in her previous dream. Whoever this person was, she felt safe in his arms. She felt a love for him much stronger than her love for Damon had ever been. Maybe that was the person she belonged with. Maybe he was her _soul mate_.

**Chapter 11**

Finally Stefan had found Titiana's house. It was a large mansion in the heart of Paris. When he knocked on the door, a beautiful woman with hair almost as golden as the petals of the sunflowers in her garden answered. Titiana was nothing like he really expected. He expected her to look more like Talia. But she was entirely different. Where Talia's eyes were like a chestnut color, Titiana's were more violet. She had pale skin where Talia's was fair and slightly tanned. Even though she wasn't wearing makeup, she was practically flawless. She was wearing a simple purple dress about the same color as her eyes with silver flats.

"Stefan Salvatore, I didn't expect you to come by here. Come in."

"Thank you. Talia told me a lot about you."

"Talia is the youngest Guardian of the 12 of us. She is very kind though. So, how are things with Elena?"

"How do you know Elena?"

"I'm the Guardian of love Stefan. I know every single couple that exists in this world."

"Still. How would be able to remember us?"

"Your love for Elena and her love for you is special."

"What can you tell me about Haven?"

"Haven", she said, practically spitting the name. "She's always trying to ruin my work by replacing love with depression."

"How does she do that?"

"She kills off one half of the relationship. Sadly, she only does that with couples that are meant to be so you and Elena better watch out and be careful for ravens. She has hair the same red as copper."

"Why should Elena and I be careful?

"Because your love for each other is so true that it will last even when she grows old and passes. I know for a fact that even when she's old and gray and you're still eternally young, you'd never leave her side. No matter what."

After only half a ring, Bonnie picked up her phone.

"Hey Elena."

"Hi Bonnie. Is it okay if you, Caroline and I have a girls day out? I'm in need of some serious girl talk."

"It's definitely okay. I'll call Caroline right now and we'll meet at the coffee shop in the town square."

"Thanks Bonnie. You're the best."

"I know", she said with a laugh.

Damon was in Stefan's bedroom. He still couldn't get over the fact that Elena broke up with him just the day before. He was just lying in Stefan's bed (since Elena stormed out); thinking of how much he missed her when something was gleaming beside his next to the bedside table. He got out of bed and picked it up. It was the vervain necklace that Stefan had given to Elena. It was the same necklace that he had taken from Elena the previous day. When he threw it, it must've ended up next to the bedside table. He knew exactly what he was going to do with it. He would give it to the person he thought deserved it. Elena.

Elena was now on the way to the coffee shop in the town square of Mystic Falls. The entire way, she was followed by a fairly large raven. _Strange. Then again nowadays everything's strange in my life. _When she got to the coffee shop, Bonnie and Caroline were already there.

"So Elena, why did you need the girl talk," Caroline asked.

"I broke up with Damon."

"You did", Bonnie asked, looking a bit happy.

"Yeah."

"Why", Caroline asked, her grey eyes on Elena.

"I felt like he couldn't trust me."

"What happened?"

"I was at his house and he went to out. I went to go wait for him in his room and I found this box. In it, were pictures of us with someone I've never met before."

"Can you describe this person to us?"

"All I can really remember are his eyes. His perfect green eyes. There was also this gorgeous silver necklace in the box too. Then Damon came back and I asked him about the person in the pictures. He got angry at me and began yelling. I got angry too and I broke up with him."

Bonnie was trying her hardest to not tell Elena about Stefan. Something in her was itching to say something to Elena about Stefan; to tell her everything about him. To tell her that she had fallen deeply and madly in love with him. But then, she remembered her promise to Stefan. How she promised to not say a thing about him to Elena.

"Bonnie are you okay", Caroline asked. "I hope you are because you've been staring at that guy for about five minutes now.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just zoned out for a little."

"Alright. And don't worry Elena, you'll be fine."

"I hope so. It's just that lately, I've been feeling that there's someone else I'm meant to be with. Someone else my heart belongs to."

"Yeah Stefan", Bonnie mumbled.

"What did you say Bonnie?"

"I—", Bonnie began. Caroline may not have said anything but her eyes said,_ Stop talking you idiot!_

"Nothing."

The entire day, the exact same raven that was following Elena earlier followed the group. Then, when Elena fell asleep that night, it swooped down to the ground. Then, with a puff of a black cloud, the raven transformed into a girl. A girl with hair the same red as copper.

**Chapter 12**

When Elena woke up that morning, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, there was no one there. On the stoop though, there was a box. In it were a red rose and a small box. In the small box were a card and a necklace. It was the same pendant that she found in Damon's room. The card read:

_I'm sorry. –__Damon_

She quickly picked up the box and brought it up to her room. When she got there, she put the card on her dresser and put on the locket. In it, were some small pieces of vervain. As soon as she put it on, she felt something in her heart, something her soul. It felt right that it was on her, it felt as if it belonged on her.

Bonnie heard a knock on her door while she was making herself a snack. She was the only one home since her dad was at work. When she answered the door, she saw the last person she expected to see. "Damon? What are you doing here?" "I needed to talk to someone and you're the only person I trust other than Elena. I don't know if she told you but we broke up." "I know, she told me. How are you dealing?" "Not well. Stefan trusted me enough to let Elena think that I was her boyfriend but now, I feel like I've failed him." "Damon, don't be sad. You didn't fail him. If anything, you helped him. You sacrificed your relationship with Elena just to respect Stefan's wishes." "Thanks, Bonnie." "Glad I could help." He pulled her into a hug. He even seemed to hold on a little longer before pulling away. "That talk really helped Bonnie. Thank you again." He dropped a quick yet tasteful kiss on her lips (which was magnificent) and was gone.

"What's the real reason you came by Stefan?"

"I need your help. First I went to visit Talia but she told me that you could handle my situation better."

"What is your situation anyway?"

"It's about Elena."

"Then Talia was right about sending you to me. I truly may be one of the only ones that can help you. So, what happened exactly?"

"One night, when I was still in Mystic Falls, I woke up in the woods with Elena in my arms."

"I'm still not seeing your problem."

"She was almost drained of blood. But I don't remember what happened the night before and—"

"You need me to try and help you recover your memory."

"Can you?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know if I can help."

"Than who can help me?"

"I think that there's only one person that can help you."

"Who?"

"It may take you a while to be able to find them though."

"I don't care. I'll do anything, I'll find anyone, and I just need to know. I want to be able to see Elena again."

"What do you mean you want to be able to see Elena?"

"I compelled her to forget me. All she knows now is that Damon has always been her boyfriend."

"And you had no right to! You don't just mess with love anymore than you mess with a hive full of bees!"

"I did it to keep her safe. I just wish I knew how she was."

"I can check in for you."

"Would you?"

"Sure. In fact, come back tomorrow and I'll tell you how she is."

"Wait, before I go, aren't you going to tell me the one person that can help me recover my memory?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. The only person that can help you is the person that caused Elena to lose a lot blood."

"What if that person was me?"

"Stefan, you and I both know you would never have done that on purpose. You had to have been compelled."

_Dear Diary,_

_Damon gave me the locket I found in his room the other day. It feels right to wear it. But it still doesn't take away the feeling that maybe Damon isn't the one that's practically the other half of my soul. Maybe he's not the one that belongs in my heart. The feeling of something missing from my life feels stronger than ever. I obviously care about Damon, but what if he's the one I eventually have to let go of?_

**Who do you think was responsible for Stefan's actions? Will a relationship between Damon and Bonnie come to be? Or are they just meant to be friends? What will Titiana find when she goes to check up on Elena? Stay tuned...**


	6. The Meeting

**Hey again! Wow three updates in one day? I never thought I'd do it. Well here goes:**

**Chapter 13**

While Elena slept, a dove flew into her room. It put her into an even deeper sleep than she already was. Carefully, it perched on her head and read her mind. She was dreaming about something; about Stefan. It went deeper into her mind and found what it needed. Than, it flew out the window and landed on the grass in its human form. Suddenly, a raven swooped down beside her and changed into human form as well.

"Titiana, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Haven."

"Why should I tell you?"

"If you won't tell me your reason, than why should I tell you mine?"

"Fair enough, but I will eventually find out your reason for being here."

"Good luck with that. I need to go now."

"Back to Paris already? But you've just arrived in little Mystic Falls."

"I know but I must go. Goodbye Haven."

"Goodbye Titiana, I can't say it's been a pleasure seeing you again."

"Trust me, it wasn't a pleasure seeing you again either."

"Until we meet again", Haven heavily responded while sinking back into the dark.

"Until we meet again." Titiana transformed back into a bird while Haven became her raven self again. As soon as Titiana left, Haven perched on Elena's bedroom window.

When Elena had finally woken up from her slumber, she had felt refreshed. She felt good, which was a feeling she rarely got nowadays. While she was making her bed, she saw something flutter down from her pillow. She reached down and picked it up. It was a feather whiter than freshly fallen snow. She looked down again and found another feather on the ground, but this one was much more different than the white one. This one was black. It was a black darker than shadows. The black reminded her of Damon. It reminded her of his dark, midnight eyes. _Maybe I should go talk to him and apologize. Maybe that's the right thing to do. _She then gently put the feathers on her dresser and began to get dressed.

"Stefan it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too Titiana."

"So last night I went to go check up on Elena."

"Really? How is she doing?"

"Not that well. She and Damon recently broke up."

"Why?"

"He got a bit angry at her for going through something she wasn't supposed to see."

"Which was what exactly?"

"Don't worry about what it was. She's been dreaming about you by the way."

"I know. Damon told me she dreamt about having to choose between the both of us and how she chose me at the end."

"She wasn't dreaming about that last night."

"Then what did she dream about last night then?"

"It was a special dream about you. Only this time, Damon wasn't in it."

"Did you put that dream in her head?"  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Titiana."

"Don't worry I didn't," she replied with a laugh.

Elena walked up and knocked on the door. She made sure she remembered to wear the locket Damon had given her. When he answered it he looked completely different from what she expected him to look like. She expected him to be his clean, polished, and handsome self; like he always was. But he was very different from that. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He had dark shadows almost as dark as his actual eyes under his eyelids. She could tell he was tired. His hair; usually perfectly combed, was all over the place. He definitely did not look like his regular vampire self.

"Elena", he said, sounding as if he hadn't spoken in days, which he most likely hadn't.

"Hi Damon."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you the other day. I shouldn't have yelled back at you."

"Elena… it should be _me_ saying sorry to _you. _I'm the one who began yelling at you in the first place."

"So does this mean we're back together?"

"I guess."

"Great."

"I just want you to make your decision."

She then had to wait for him to change which luckily didn't take long considering he was a vampire. When he was done, he looked much more like the Damon she knew. He was back to motorcycle boots, black shirt and pants with his leather jacket.

"What decision were you talking about exactly", she asked when he was finally done.

"It's not exactly time for you to know just yet", he said when he passed the door and went soaring into the sky as a crow.

_It's not time for me to know what the decision is. What is that supposed to mean?_

When he left, she locked his door and slowly walked to her car.

When he saw that Elena had left, he swooped back down and went back into his human form. He then got into his Ferrari to run an errand and to get ready for the long trip to New York to talk to Stefan. When he reached Bonnie's house, he went out onto her doorstep and carefully place a box and rung the doorbell. Then, he ran to his Ferrari and drove away.

When Bonnie heard the doorbell ring, she ran to the door only to find no one there. But, she found a box on the doorsteps and carried it in. The box was pink with a red ribbon. On top of it was a scarlet red rose which smelled heavenly. She undid the ribbon and lifted off the lid. Inside it was a card, velvet box, and some assorted chocolates. The card read: _Dear Bonnie, I thought you would enjoy something as sweet as you.-Damon_

She put the card down and picked up the velvet box. Inside it was a beautiful diamond necklace and another card. This time, the card read: _I remember one time you told me you always wanted a diamond necklace. Well, here you go. I hope you like it-Love, Damon_

Bonnie had always had a bit of a secret crush on Damon, but, she never imagined it would become reality. He always loved Elena but now, it looked like he felt something for her too.

After driving on the highway which seemed almost like a millennium, Damon reached New York City. He took out a note from his jacket pocket and read: _Talia Luna-10 Burrows Street New York City_. He found the directions in Stefan's room a bit after he left. When he made it to the house he searched for, he went up to the door and knocked.

"Damon Salvatore. How good to finally meet you. I'm Talia."

"How do you know me?"

"It's not important."

"It damn sure is import—"

"Don't worry about it", she replied, cutting him off.

"You look pretty young to be a witch."

"I get that a lot."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Not here that's for sure."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Probably Paris."

"_Paris_? What's he doing in Paris?"

She explained how Stefan went to go look for her sister so he could retrieve his memories.

"Thanks for the tips."

"No problem Damon."

"Well I better get going."

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to the city of love to find my brother", he said, while returning back to his car.

**Chapter 14**

Luckily, Caroline managed to find Stefan's phone number out of the hundreds she had on her speed dial list. After about three or four rings, he picked up.

"Hey Stefan."

"Caroline? Is that you?"

"Yeah it is. I called to ask you something."

"What is it? Is it about Elena?"

"Yeah it's just that, I really want to and sort of _need _to tell her about you."

"Don't do it Caroline. I left so she wouldn't remember or know me."

"She's been feeling an empty void in her life since you left, as if there's something missing from her life. You _have _to come back."

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I can't."

"Will we ever see you again?"

"I don't know. I want to recover my memory first."

"Then will you come back?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet. I might or I might not", he said while hanging up.

After Stefan got off the phone with Caroline, he began to think. Did Elena _really_ feel an empty void in her life now that he was gone? Should he go back and let her remember or stay here to recover his memory? All of his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. When the door opened unexpectedly, in walked a young, handsome man dressed head to toe in black.

"Damon what an unwelcoming surprise."

"It's good to see you to little brother."

"Just skip all the sarcasm and get to the point of exactly why you're here."

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Damon stop the unnecessary comments and get to the point."

"I missed my little brother."

"Damon, stop."

"Fine, the actual reason I'm here is to tell you to pack your bags and come with me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, it's a small, sweet little town in Virginia that goes by the name Mystic Falls."

"Damon, I _told _you that I wasn't going back until I recovered my memory."

"Well what's stopping you from doing that?"

"I need to find the one person that made me hurt Elena in the first place."

"How can be so sure someone made you do it?"

"Come on Damon. You and I both know that I would _never _do _anything_ to harm Elena in any single way."

"Come on at _least _check up on her."

"Goodbye Damon."

"Stefan..."

"Goodbye."

"One more thing. Are you saying that you'll _never _come back to Mystic Falls _ever_ again?"

"I'm not sure yet. At least give me some time."

"How long?"

"Give me two weeks. Then I'll decide."

"Fair enough, see you in two weeks."

"See you", Stefan said when Damon opened the door and left. At least before Damon came barging into the room he made up his mind about something. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and began to dial Bonnie's number.

Bonnie felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She checked the caller ID and was shocked at the name that appeared. After what seemed about two rings, she picked up.

"Stefan is that you?"

"Yeah it is Bonnie. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah anything, what is it?"

"Can you occupy Elena tonight and make sure she stay's out of her house?"

"Sure but why?"

"There's something I need to check in her house."

"Wait, you're coming back tonight?"

"Yeah that's the plan."

"But it's already four o clock."

"I can just compel myself the next flight into Virginia."

**Chapter 15**

Bonnie was about to dial Elena's number at around seven. Right when she was about to, she got a text from Stefan that read:_ Just made it here. Did you find a way to occupy Elena yet? _She quickly replied back saying: _I was just about to call her. The plan is to invite her and __Caroline to my house for a sleepover. You'll be alone in her house because Jeremy's out of town on a school trip and Jenna and Alaric are on vacation. _As soon as she hit _Sent _she dialed Elena's number.

"Hey Bonnie what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you want to come over to my house for a sleepover tonight."

"Sure! It's been a while since we've done something like that. What time should I come over?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Bye!"

And with that said, Bonnie hung up the phone exactly when Caroline came through the door.

When Stefan went to go visit Bonnie, Elena had just gotten there. Unfortunately, just as he was about to leave, Elena saw him.

**Uh oh, how's Stefan going to get out of this one? Will he stay in Mystic Falls? Will Bonnie tell her friends about what Damon did? Will Stefan compel her to remember or will he leave her again? And if he does, will Caroline accidentally tell Elena about him? Reviews are extremely appreciated! **


	7. Haven

**Hey again! Wow four updates in one day? I have no life today, so I've been able to update. I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow because I have to go to lunch with my aunt because it's her birthday. If I do update I'll either do it early or late. To make it up to you, I'll do another update today!  
**

"Hey what are you doing around these parts", she asked Stefan.

"Nothing… I just… I'm a little lost."

"Oh, where do you need to go?"

"The… The town square."

"Oh, then just head back to main street and turn left when you reach Dixon Ave."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm Elena by the way."

"Nice to meet you Elena, I'm Stefan."

"Nice to meet you too Stefan, well I've got to go."

"Oh alright, goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Stefan", she said when she began walking toward the house.

Since Elena was still outside, Bonnie decided to tell Caroline about Damon. When she was done, Caroline said, "Damon?! Damon Salvatore gave you a red rose, chocolates, and a diamond necklace?! I so did not see that coming! But, do you feel something for him?" "To be honest, I do. Just don't tell Elena. I don't want her to think I like her fake boyfriend!" "Alright I promise."

When he was talking to her again after so long he felt the need to pull her into his arms and kiss her until she fainted. Even though his heart wanted to do just that, his head told him to stay calm, no matter how much he wanted her again.

"What's up Elena? You seem a little distant tonight", Caroline asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that, when I came here, a guy asked me for directions to the town square."

"So", Bonnie asked.

"I felt a sort of connection with him. As if I already knew him. My heart was actually beating more than ever before."

"Can you describe him?"

"Yeah he looked Italian; he had green eyes, and kind of even looked like Damon."

Both Caroline and Bonnie's eyes widened with surprise.

"Why do you guys look so surprised?"

"No reason", answered Caroline.

"Well, I'm going to get some snacks", Bonnie began to say. "Caroline, will you come downstairs to help me bring them up?"

"Sure", Caroline replied.

Once she was sure Elena couldn't hear them, Bonnie began to speak.

"You do realize she was talking about Stefan right?"

"How do you know for sure?"

"Come on. The guy she met looked Italian; had green eyes, and kind of looked liked Damon. Who else could it be?"

"Even if you were right, why would he be back in MysticFalls?"

"He called me earlier Caroline. The whole reason I had this sleepover was to keep Elena away from her house."

"Why do you want her away from her house?"

"Stefan wanted to check something out and asked me to do anything to keep her away from home tonight."

"What about Jenna and Jeremy?"

"Jenna's on vacation with Alaric and Jeremy's on a school trip."

"Okay, but we better get back up there before Elena comes down here and hears us."

After the encounter with Elena, Stefan began to debate against his decision to letting Elena remember him. His head told him to keep his eyes on the road and continue with the plan. When he got to her house, it was pitch black inside with the only source of light from the porch light. He jumped onto a tree branch just outside her room. Luckily, she had forgotten to lock the windows, so he had easy access to enter. When he got inside, he found her diary wedged in her mattress. He took it out easily and flipped to the last entry. _Half of my soul, heart, missing, let go of? _When he finished the entry, he flipped to the one before it. When he found it, he began to read. He read:

_Dear Diary,_

_When I was at Damon's house, he went out. While he was gone, I went into this room whose door he accidentally left open. In it, I found a beautiful locket and a photo of me with someone I've never met. Whoever it was had the exact same eyes as the ones in my dream. When Damon came back, he found me looking at the picture with the locket in my hand. He immediately ripped the photo out of my hand and threw the locket against the wall along with the photo. He started yelling at me. Honestly, I felt like he couldn't trust me enough to tell me who the person in the picture was. I eventually got angry and broke up with him. I used to think that he was the one I was meant to be with, but know, I'm second guessing myself. I guess I didn't love him as much as I thought I did. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe I'll figure myself out and decide if I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Either that or I'll just find someone else. Who knows, maybe there's someone else I'm meant to be with, someone I have yet to meet. Maybe I'm just not meant to be with Damon._

He remembered the locket. He still remembered the day he gave it to her. It was the day he joined the football team at the start of junior year to protect her from a vampire's compulsion. Based on what Damon told him about Elena's dream back in New York was enough to tell him the pictures she found were of the both him and her. Based on what she wrote, he could see that she was struggling to remember him. He was shocked out of his thoughts to the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

**Chapter 16**

"Elena, can I ask you something", Bonnie asked.

"Sure Bonnie", she readily responded.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the guy who asked you for directions?"

"Other than what I told you, there's his name."

"Great! What was it?"

"I think it was Stefan."

Bonnie quickly shot Caroline an _I told you so, _look.

"Why do you guys care so much about this guy?"

"We were just wondering if we knew him."

"I'm pretty sure I would've remembered a face like that."

"Very true", Caroline jokingly responded.

The sound of footsteps was coming closer. Since Stefan was a vampire with excellent hearing, he could pinpoint exactly were the sound was coming from. Soon enough, it was exactly on the last stair. Then he heard it coming closer to Elena's room. Just then, he heard the door open. In walked a girl with hair as red as copper. Her hair sounded just like Titiana's description of Haven. Even though it was dark in the room, his heightened sense of sight could see every single detail about her. She had dark red eyes and pale skin. She was wearing all black with the exception of her red top.

"Who are you", she asked him, her dark red eyes on his.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Oh yes, know I remember you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Haven; an evil Guardian."

Haven looked nothing like Titiana or Talia. She looked much more malicious.

"What are you doing here Haven?"

"I believe that's _my _business."

"If you're a Guardian, how'd you get in here without an invitation?"

"Unlike vampires, Guardians don't need an invitation to enter people's homes. But, sadly, I can't do what I came here for."

"Which was what exactly?"

"I told that that is _my _business and my business only."

"What do you want with Elena anyways?"

"You know, it'd be really nice for you not to worry about what other people are doing. Even though I can't do what I came here for, there's something else I'd be _dying _to do", she said, while reaching into her pocket and pulling out a wooden stake.

**Oh no! What's going to happen to our beloved Stefan? And what's on Haven's evil agenda? Don't worry you don't have to wait long because I finished the next update now.**


	8. The Lives That Bind

**I'll do one more update since I just found out that I'm at my aunt's house like all day tomorrow. UGH. If it wasn't for books and her Chihuahua I'd be soooo bored. **

**Chapter**** 17**

"Elena, what's going on", Caroline asked.

"I—don't know. It's just that I feel like something is wrong."

When Haven came rushing towards Stefan, he quickly ducked out of her grasp and ran to the door as fast as he could. Right when he would've escaped, the door slammed shut in front of him and wouldn't even open; even when he used all of his inhuman strength.  
"Going somewhere", the ice cold girl asked behind him.  
"What do you want with me?"  
"You really don't know? If you went to visit my sisters than you of all people, should know what I like to do to any of Titiana's work. So know where was I? Oh yes, I was about to stake you", she said while stabbing him in the gut with the stake.

"Elena are you alright", Caroline asked her, seeing that she was uncomfortable.

"Not really. I feel this stabbing pain in my stomach." She began to hold her stomach and shout in pain.

"Why just stake me in the gut? Why not just stake me in the heart and get it over with?"  
"Listen to me Stefan. I like to make my victims _feel pain_. I like them to suffer until I kill them. I like them to feel like they're on the verge of death even though they're not. It's especially fun with vampires, since they quickly heal but then feel all the pain again. But, if you're asking me to get it over with I may as well do just that." She took the now bloody stake out of Stefan's stomach and raised it up high.

"It really hurts", Elena said.  
"I'll be back", Bonnie proclaimed.  
"Where are you going", Caroline asked.  
"I just feel like taking a drive. I just want to relax by myself for a little bit."  
"Does it have to be now?"  
"Yes, don't worry, I won't be long."

Bonnie rushed down the stairs, grabbed her jacket and keys and left. Elena thought something or someone was in danger. Bonnie's tuition was leading her to the danger itself. She quickly got in the car turned on the engine and drove as fast as she could to where her instinct was telling her to go. Soon enough, she reached her destination. _Elena's house._

This is it

Stefan thought. If only he could've said goodbye to Elena or at least speak to her one last time to tell her he loved her. It was a good thing she couldn't remember him. She wouldn't have to mourn his death and be sad for the rest of her life. _This is the end._

Bonnie quickly grabbed the spare key from under the porch swing cushion and opened the door. She went upstairs and walked towards Elena's room.

"Goodbye Stefan. It's so sad you couldn't say 'I love you' to Elena before you died though" Then, when she was about to strike the killing blow to his heart, Bonnie burst the door open. Haven dropped the stake and let go of him. She ran towards the window and said, "Looks like we'll have to wait until next time." Then, she threw herself out the window and transformed into a raven. As soon as she left, a small, black feather drifted down from the window sill along with a note. Stefan picked up the note and read four words that practically scared him to death. _See you next time._

"Stefan are you alright", Bonnie asked, the feeling of fear clear in her brown eyes.  
"I'm alright, but how did you get here so quickly?"  
"Let's just say my inner witch directed me her and I may have broken a lot of traffic laws on the way. Even Elena felt like something was wrong."  
"She did", Stefan asked with surprise.  
"Yeah, she even felt a stabbing pain in her stomach."

"She must have been binded to me somehow, because before you came I was being staked in the stomach."  
"I'm glad I did come. She almost _killed _you Stefan."  
"I know. And I would be dead if you hadn't come along. Thank you."  
"Who was that anyway?"  
"That was Haven. She's one of the most powerful Guardians."  
"Wait what? My Grams taught me about them. She was one of them?"  
"Yeah. But she turned evil."

"Elena, how are you feeling?"

"Better. The feeling is a gone."

"Great. How about I call Bonnie to come back so she can make some of her herbal tea?"

"That would be great."

"You are so lucky I keep ingredients for herbal tea in my purse, Stefan."

"Honestly, I'm fine Bonnie. I'm a vampire, which means I can heal quickly."

"You got stabbed in the stomach with a wooden stake by an evil Guardian tonight. Just. Drink. The. Tea.

"Alright I'll drink the tea. Thanks for helping me out Bonnie."

"My pleasure. I'll do it anytime you need it." At that moment, Bonnie's phone began to ring. She grabbed it and checked who was calling. The caller ID read: _Caroline._

"Hey Caroline."

"Where are you Bonnie Bennett?

"Uh—", she began. Bonnie knew that Caroline couldn't know where exactly she was or _who _she was with. "I'm just having a coffee", she quickly replied.

"Elena and I need you. She's still hurting a little and needs a cup of your herbal tea."

"Sorry, I'm a little busy right now, so, I'll text you the recipe."

"Alright, but where on earth am I going to get the ingredients from?"

"Don't worry; everything you'll need is in my bedside table drawer. The list of what you need should be on my bulletin board. By the way, DO NOT TELL ELENA ABOUT STEFAN."

"Alright I won't. But it will be hard. I'll see you later", Caroline replied and hung up. When Bonnie turned back around to look at Stefan his leaf-green eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"She'll be fine, don't worry."

"Do it Bonnie."

"Do what?"

"You can let Caroline tell her about me. She already met me tonight, soon enough, if she wants to, I'll let her remember me."

"Are you sure Stefan?"

He quietly nodded his head.

After a while, Caroline handed Elena the herbal tea. When Elena tasted it, it was good. It wasn't as good as Bonnie's, but it would suffice. After only a few sips, she felt much better than she had felt earlier. Right when she finished the tea, Bonnie burst through the bedroom door.

"Oh my gosh! Elena are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel much better now with the tea Caroline made." After that, they just spent the rest of the night talking. Even though Bonnie joined in the conversations, Elena thought she remained a bit distant.

While Caroline was finishing brushing Elena's hair, Elena's chocolate brown eyes went on Bonnie's dark brown ones.

"That's it Bonnie. Spill."

"What?"

"You heard me, spill. You look like you're hiding something, what is it?"

"Okay, fine I'll spill. Elena, there's something I need to tell you", Bonnie replied. Then she looked at Caroline's face and eyes. If her eyes could've spoken they would have said: _What are you doing?_

"Bonnie, can I speak to you in private", Caroline asked, pulling Bonnie into the hallway.

"Um what do you think you're doing", Caroline asked while yell-whispering.

"I'm telling Elena about Stefan. Now, before you ask me why, let me tell you that he gave me permission. Well actually he gave me permission to let you tell her." After that, she told her everything that Stefan told her and everything she saw with her own eyes.

"Now do you understand?"

"I guess. Oh, and if you want, you can be the one to tell her."

"Thanks, now let's go back to Elena."

Right when they walked back in the room, Elena's mind was full of questions. Then, Bonnie began to speak.

"Elena, you know that guy you were talking to earlier?"

"You mean Stefan?"

"Yeah, well… he's… uh…" Bonnie took a deep breath and began to speak again. "He's your epic love and is a vampire like Damon and just happens to be his brother too and made you forget about him and to think Damon's your boyfriend after he woke up in the woods with you in his arms almost completely drained of blood." When she finished, Elena's eyes were full of surprise.

Stefan put down the rabbit he just fed from. Luckily, he hadn't killed it, so it just hopped away. At that moment, a large black crow swooped down and changed into his brother's form.

"Well, well, St. Stefan decided to finally return to quaint, little Mystic Falls. My guess though is that Elena still isn't released from your compulsion and that you just came to check up on her which means you're not staying."

"How'd you know? And how'd you know I was even in the forest?"

"Lucky guess about the whole Elena thing and brother's intuition about being in the forest." Stefan quickly shot him a look of disbelief. "Alright, I saws your car parked by the road which by the way isn't very subtle, little brother", he said while walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Frankly, I'm a little bored of just standing around in a forest talking to you so, I'm leaving. So, until we see each other again, goodbye." Then he rapidly turned back into a crow and flew up into the dark night sky. Suddenly, Stefan heard some rustling in the trees behind him. He turned around and looked into eyes the darkest shade of red. _Haven. _

"What're you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to finish what I started before that little witch Bonnie interrupted us." Black smoke and fog began to emerge from the ground where Stefan's feet were. He sadly knew that even with his supernatural speed, he wouldn't be able to escape her. She was a Guardian and therefore much more powerful. Much more faster and much more stronger than he could ever be. This time though, Bonnie wasn't there to help him. The next thing he knew, she was standing right in front of him, her copper red hair touching his shoulder. "This time, no one is here to save you. I'm not going to torture you this time. I'm just going to kill you."

**STEFAN NOOOO! Will she be able to kill him or will someone stop her yet again? **


	9. The Kiss

**Chapter 18**

"You're not killing him on my watch", a voice said from behind them. Haven turned around to look into Damon's dark, black eyes.

"You have _got _to be kidding me", Haven yelled.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble."  
"Next time I'll get you. You know the saying, third time's the charm." After that, she flashed out of the woods faster than Stefan's eyes could detect.  
"You're so lucky I sensed her before I left or you would've been dead by now."  
"Why help me though?"  
"Elena needs you. And I need my brother."  
"Thanks Damon."  
"Don't mention it. But if you tell anyone I said that, you will be dead." Then, he turned back into a crow and flew away.

Elena couldn't even sleep that night. All she could think about was what Bonnie told her earlier. _He's your epic love. _Was she right? Was Stefan, the guy she met earlier, her epic love? If she had met him before that, how come she couldn't remember? But what Bonnie said could explain everything Elena was wondering about for the past couple weeks. The dream she had where she could only see his eyes. The thoughts she had about Damon maybe not being the _one_. The pictures she saw in Damon's room the day she broke up with him. The memories she spent weeks trying to recover. The flash of recognition she had in her mind when she met Stefan earlier that night. The fact her heart was pounding the entire time she talked to him. His eyes matched her dream. His face matched the one in the pictures. Her hand enclosed on the vervain locket Damon had given her, but suddenly, it didn't feel like he was the one who originally gave it to her. She knew the only way to be able to make sure Stefan was the one she was thinking about. She had to see if he matched what Elena thought about a few days after she came out of the hospital when she and Damon kissed. There was only one way to see if Stefan matched that thought. She had to see him again and kiss him.

Stefan knocked on Damon's door. The only reason he hadn't left Mystic Falls the night before was because he wanted to check over Elena.  
"St. Stefan, what a surprise. Seriously though, I thought you left last night."  
"I didn't because I still want to check up on Elena. Mind if I stay here for a bit?"  
"Nope. I'm going out for the day anyway, so, you've got the whole house for yourself."  
"Thanks Damon"  
"No problem, just don't break anything." Stefan went inside and watched his brother go to his Ferrari and drive away.

As soon as Elena got home from Bonnie's, she went to go take a shower and got dressed. She decided to spend the day with Damon, just to forget about everything in her mind. When she got to his house, she hastily knocked on the door. The person who opened the door wasn't Damon though. It was Stefan. He seemed particularly shocked to see her, and she was definitely shocked to see him.  
"Hey again Stefan."  
"Hi Elena", he said nervously. This was her chance. She vowed that she would kiss him if she ever saw him again. But, she had to at least have some conversation with him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I'm just staying here while I'm still in town. Damon's a _very _old friend of mine."  
"I see."  
"Did you want to come in?"  
"No it's okay; I was just about to go. But as long as I'm here, there's something I want to do."  
"What's that?" His beautiful green eyes were gazing at her. It was the perfect moment. She leaned up and kissed him. She took him by surprise. The next thing she knew was that the kiss went molten. Her hands were around his neck and his were in her hair; stroking it with a touch so light she barely felt it. He led her into the house and managed to kick the door closed without breaking up the kiss. They began backing up until they reached the couch. Her heart was beating faster than it had ever been in a long time. She felt that she had finally come _home_.

Damon had rapidly turned back to his house. He couldn't believe he forgot to take his sunglasses. When he got home, he opened the door which happened to be left unlocked. He quietly opened the door without making a sound and looked into the living room. He was appalled at the sight he saw. He saw Stefan and Elena on the couch kissing. He grabbed his sunglasses off the table, quietly shut the door, went into his Ferrari and drove away as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it. His own brother kissed his girlfriend and had the nerve to do it in his own living room. Everything Stefan said about just staying in town to watch Elena for a bit was a lie.

After what seemed like centuries later, Elena and Stefan finally broke apart.  
"Well, I better get going. Bye Stefan", she said with smile on her face.  
"Bye Elena." Then, she opened the door and began to head back home.

_Wow_, Stefan thought. It's been awhile since we've done that. He would've let her remember right then and there, but it was better for him to keep her out of Haven's path as best as he could. At least, he had a memory to last him when he would eventually leave Mystic Falls.

_Dear Diary,_

Sorry it's been a long time since I've written, it's just that I've been really busy lately. I'm pretty sure I've found the one person in my dreams and thoughts. His name is Stefan. Today, when I saw him, I kissed him without warning. He gladly went along with it. I felt more passion and love than I've ever felt before. It felt different from kissing Damon. The main difference is that Stefan's kiss is better. And, I hate to say it; the love for Stefan that I happened to feel in my heart while we were kissing is stronger. I'm so confused. I don't know what or who I want anymore. There's Damon, who I've known for awhile and is my boyfriend, but then there's Stefan, who I've just met but feel an instant connection with. My mind tells me Damon's the one, but my heart goes the other way and says Stefan is the one. Sadly, only one of them can be the other half of my soul. Maybe I'll spend some time with Damon. After that, I'll see who I've chosen.

Soon after Elena left, Stefan's phone began vibrating. He got a text message that read: _I want to talk to you. Meet me in the forest at __8:00__. See you then-Damon _He wondered what Damon wanted to talk to him about. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

**Why does Damon want to meet Stefan in the woods? What does he have planned now after what he saw? Hope you enjoyed reading the Stelena as much as I enjoyed finally writing a Stelena scene.**** It was also nice to write the Defan. You just can't see that on tv anymore  
**


	10. The Forest

**I know it's late but I was in the mood to post.**

When Damon was close to Main Street, his phone began to vibrate. It was Elena sending him a text message. He pulled up to the side of the road since he didn't want to kill anyone with his Ferrari and read it. It read: _I really want to talk to you. Can you come over and take a walk with me? I'd really appreciate it. _He quickly replied back saying: _Sure. I'll get you around __8:00__ and we'll go for a walk in the woods. _Even though he was meeting Stefan in the woods at 8:00, he wanted Elena to be there so he could confront the both of them about the sight he just saw in his home.

Around 7:50, Damon came to pick up Elena. "Ready", he asked while she was tying her boot. "Ready.", she responded. "By the way, why did you want to take a walk in the forest?" "You'll see. Why do you ask?" "Bonnie told me that I was found almost completely drained of blood here." "So the little redbird spilled, I should've known." They reached the woods at 8:00 sharp. When they reached the clearing, Elena was surprised to see Stefan there. She was happy to see him there, but still surprised. She felt warmth in her heart when she saw him that she hadn't felt before. "What's going on Damon", Stefan asked. "I wanted to talk to the both of you about something. Something I just happened to see today in my own living room; on my own couch. It involved the both of you together. What do you have to say for yourself?" "What are you talking about, Damon", Elena confusingly asked. "Don't play dumb with me, Elena! I saw the both of you together kissing on my couch." At that, Elena hid her face from Damon's. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you Stefan. Because, I don't know if you remember, but she's _my girlfriend_!You made that clear the day you compelled her and left town." Damon began glaring at Stefan with his dark, midnight black eyes. "Don't hurt him, Damon", Elena said. Damon looked at her with questioning eyes. "Why are you protecting him, Elena? You've just met him and you barely know him." "I know I've just met him, but I feel like I've met him before. I feel a connection." Stefan looked at her with longing eyes, while Damon on the other hand looked full-on mad. "He's not your boyfriend Elena!" It was the first time he yelled at her since the day she broke up with him. "I'm your boyfriend", he continued. "That's it! I can't stand it anymore! She's going to remember you even if I have to compel her myself. She's not going to decide anything if she doesn't remember a single thing about you and I'm sick of it! She's spent the last weeks since you left confused and unsure of herself, and it's really gotten on my nerves. Just let her remember!" This wasn't a suggestion though, it was clearly a demand. Elena was genuinely confused. "Please, just let her remember", Damon said softly, no longer yelling.

Stefan didn't want to let her remember yet, but he would do it for Damon's sake. He walked over to Elena and looked into her brown eyes.

**Chapter 19**

When he walked up to her, he could tell she was confused. While he stared into her eyes, she stared back into his green ones. "Now, you remember everything", Stefan said as soft as possible.

Bonnie was finishing up her hot chocolate in the kitchen with Caroline when Haven burst through the door. Bonnie's head shot up but got her throat caught in Haven's hand. When Caroline tried to help her, Haven grabbed her throat as well. Eventually, she let Caroline go, but threw Bonnie against the hallway wall. She hit the long hallway mirror with a bang and landed on the ground; glass showered all around her and glass shards in her legs. Bonnie then painfully watched as Haven shot Caroline with wooden bullets, staked her in the stomach, and wrapped what was probably vervain soaked rope around her neck. Haven then sped out of the house leaving Caroline screaming in agonizing pain and Bonnie light-headed. Then, she fell to the ground and let the darkness take her in.

Suddenly, a flash of recognition flashed into Elena's mind. The first time she met Stefan; when she bumped into him outside the boy's washroom, when they introduced each other in the graveyard, the night of the comet; when they shared their first kiss. She remembered him giving her the vervain necklace the day he joined football, how terrified she felt when she discovered what he was, and the tears she cried after she broke up with him. She remembered when they finally got back together and the wonderful feelings she felt in his room that night. She remembered their dance at the 50's decade dance, the time he went into the tomb to rescue her from Anna, and she even remembered when they went on a double date with Matt and Caroline. She remembered when he took her to the top of the Ferris wheel, the wonderful morning they spent in her room, and when they had to break up again because of Katherine. She remembered how overjoyed she was when he came into her room after Elijah got him out of the tomb, going to her family's lake house with her, and getting ready for the 60's Decade Dance in his room. It all hit her like a bolt of summer lightning. All the memories that were hidden from her for weeks were finally reappearing. She finally remembered it all. She flashed back to her dream and finally saw his face where she only saw his eyes. "Stefan", she asked in a small voice. "Hi Elena, I know it's been awhile." She didn't even get another word in; she just put her arms around him without even thinking. Soon enough, he put his arms around her too. When she looked at Damon's face, she saw his dark black eyes filled with sadness. "Aw, how sentimental is this", a voice behind the group asked. Elena began to look around the forest. It was definitely not Stefan or Damon talking; this voice sounded female. No matter how well she looked or how many times she did look, she couldn't find the source. Suddenly, they were all pushed against trees by an invisible power. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free from the force that held her. Suddenly, a girl appeared to emerge from the mist. The girl looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties. Even though the forest was dark, the girl's very presence seemed to illuminate a demonic light; showing off her every feature. She had eyes the darkest shade of red and hair as red as copper. She was wearing black from head to toe. She looked even eviler than Katherine or Klaus ever did. But Elena could tell this girl wasn't a regular vampire, or witch, or even an Original. This girl seemed so much stronger and much more powerful. "Hello Elena, Stefan, and Damon", the girl said. "Now for those of you who don't know me, my name is Haven. And I'm an evil Guardian." As Haven was talking, the bark from the tree behind Elena was digging well into her back, but she decided not to show Haven any pain or fear. "Now I'm not going to explain all the history because that would be a _huge waste _of time." Elena felt so afraid. "Now listen closely everyone; including you Stefan. Elena isn't the only one who got her memories taken away, because one of the Salvatore Brothers also lost an important memory. I'll let you try and figure out who it was."

**Chapter 20**

Even though Haven asked them to figure out which Salvatore lost their memories, Stefan and the others remained in place; not moving an inch. "You're not going to discuss it? Very well, how about you wait to see what I'm going to do to you." She began walking toward them, her hair flying around her face. Everyone and everything was silent. All that could be heard was Haven's high heels on the cold, hard ground. In no time, she was standing right in front of the group; Stefan on the left, Elena in the middle, and Damon on the right. At that moment, she pulled out a sharp wooden stake. "This is if any of you act up", she said, motioning to Stefan and Damon. "And this", she said while pulling out a silver knife, "Is if you act up". That time, she was motioning to Elena. As soon as she took it out, she showed the group and put it away. "Now to tell you what you really want to know. What _really _happened that night Stefan woke up with an almost dead Elena in his arms.

**It's finally time to find out what happened that horrible night! Any theories?**


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Yay I was able to post an update today! Well, here you go:**

"Before I tell you what really happened that night, I'm going to tell you a few things first. I've been watching Elena ever since you left. Seeing her every move and hearing her every word. I was just waiting for the perfect time to attack. The night Stefan found me in Elena's house was the night I planned to finally attack her. But, she was at that little witch Bonnie's house. When I saw you there Stefan, I decided to just kill you and get it over with, that is until Bonnie put a stop to that. Then I followed you to the woods and planned to attack you again there, but Damon put a stop to that _too_. Luckily I learned from my mistakes and made sure no one would bother us tonight." "What did you do", demanded Elena. "Well, let just say Bonnie's most likely pulling some glass out of her leg right now, Caroline is experiencing some problems only vampires deal with and Matt is probably knocked out cold against a wall just like Alaric, who strangely got on the head with a book or two. Or three or four. Maybe even five; I like to get creative. Now for the moment we've all been dying to hear; which Salvatore lost their memories. Well if you didn't guess already, the answer is Stefan." Stefan quickly looked at Haven with confused eyes.

Elena was worried about her friends, Stefan, Damon, and herself. She hoped Bonnie's injuries weren't life-threatening, she hoped Matt and Alaric would eventually be conscious again, she hoped Caroline would eventually recover from whatever happened to her, and she hoped Haven wouldn't do anything serious to her and the Salvatores. "Listen up Stefan", Haven called. "This is where you finally know what you've been dying to know for weeks now; what happened that night Elena was almost dead in your arms. Here's the story. You and Elena decided to take a stroll through the woods; just like her and Damon tonight. You two were happily holding hands while smiling and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Then I came in. Stefan being so protective stood in front of her to protect her. I quickly sped in front of them and the compulsion began." "Wait", Damon said cutting her off. "I thought only vampires could compel people." "They can. But I'm a Guardian. This means I have the special powers of every supernatural being on this planet and all of the ones in the other dimensions. I have the compulsion power and the ability to turn into an animal like a vampire, the immense strength and fierceness of a werewolf, and the strong powers of a witch", Haven explained. "Anyway where was I before you so _rudely _interrupted me? Oh yes, the compulsion. I compelled Stefan to turn around, part Elena's hair to expose her neck, lean down to bite it, and to drink her blood until there was no more left. Then he did."

**Chapter 21**

Stefan looked at Haven with worried and panicked eyes. Then he looked at Elena with eyes filled with sorrow. Haven continued talking. "Don't get me started on Elena's reaction. First she looked at him with shocked, grief stricken eyes. The next thing I knew she was screaming and trying so hard with all her strength to push him away. Luckily, she didn't succeed. But, just about the time she would've been drained dry, Stefan stopped. I'm not sure why but he did, but he lifted his head up from her neck and she fell into his arms unconscious. Then I compelled him to forget what happened that night so I could cover my tracks and take him and Elena again by surprise. Then, I snapped his neck. Elena landed swiftly on top of him. I then crouched down and compelled her to forget too. Then, the night I would've killed Stefan, I connected him to Elena, so that whatever pain he felt, she would feel too. Therefore, if I killed Stefan, I would've killed Elena too." "Why go through all this trouble to kill them", Damon asked. "Because", Haven began to explain. "I like to ruin love." "Why", Stefan asked. "Because she lost her love", a mysterious voice said behind them. Haven quickly turned around, whipping her red hair into Elena and Stefan's faces. Elena looked across the clearing and saw a young, tall, golden blonde woman. It was a woman she didn't know but strangely felt safe around.

Stefan looked at Elena but saw her looking at the edge of the clearing. There he saw Titiana. This time, she wasn't dressed in the bright colors she wore when he visited her in Paris. In fact, she was wearing the exact opposite of that. She was dressed in all black from her head to her toes just like Haven. The black seemed to even contrast her hair and made it appear more golden than usual. Haven looked extremely furious at the sight of her sister; even more furious than the time Bonnie and Damon both stopped her from killing Stefan on the two separate occasions. "What are you doing here Titiana", Stefan asked.

The woman, _Titiana,_ obediently responded to Stefan's question. "It took some time, but I finally realized why Haven always loves to ruin love." "Oh and why would that be", Haven angrily asked. "You lost your one true love," Titiana explained. "So, you like to ruin other people's love because you never got a chance to fully live out your own." "It's your fault you know", Haven yelled. "I was perfectly happy until you came along and ruined _everything_. You're the one who told Estelle about us, so she came down to Earth and ruined it." "Before you two go rambling on, I'd like to know who Estelle is," said Damon. "Estelle is the main leader of the Guardians", Titiana readily responded. "It's her fault Haven is like this today." Now Elena wanted to know the truth possibly even more than she wanted to be free. "What happened", she asked. "It all started in 1675", Titiana said, lost in thought. "Haven fell in love with a vampire named Lucian." Haven no longer looked angry, but as if she were sad at the remembrance of her old love. Elena even thought she saw water well up in Haven's dark red eyes. "She and Lucian were happy together", Titiana continued. "The two were practically inseparable. But the Celestial Court has a rule that no Guardian can be with a human. Nor a werewolf or vampire. It states that Guardians are not to fall in love with mortals or anyone at all for that matter. But Haven didn't care. She tried so hard to make sure Estelle didn't find out about her and Lucian. One day, Estelle said she would keep an eye on me after I almost made a vampire fall in love with a werewolf which is a mistake you never want to make. That day, I forgot Estelle was watching me, and I went to visit Haven, who at the time was living in a small house on the outskirts of the village she stayed in with Lucian. We were eating dinner when Estelle came down from the Celestial Court and knocked on the door."

**Oooo it's finally time to know why Haven is what she is today! What to do think happened to Lucian that made Haven go evil? How did Stefan go against the compulsion Haven did to him? What are your theories?**


	12. The End of The Affair

**I finally got back from my aunt's party so I can update! Note: Flashbacks are in italics**

_"Estelle, what are you doing here_", _Titiana asked politely. Estelle gave no regard to her and just moved past her into the house. Inside, Haven's eyes were filled with worry and she was shaking with fear. Lucian was standing next to her, as confused as could be. Estelle was practically a flaming ball of fury. "Haven, you are breaking one of the biggest laws in the __Celestial Court__! You know you are not allowed to love a mortal!" "But he is not a mortal. He is a vampire", Haven explained. "It does not matter what he is, you know better than to fall in love! Now, I must take him away from here." "No", Haven pleaded. "I will do anything you ask of me, just do not hurt him or take him away from me." "You really love him." "More than anything," Haven coaxed. "Alright, but please, just follow me outside." Haven quickly and obediently went outside with Estelle. Soon Lucian went followed by Titiana. Once they were outside, Estelle had already made a blazing fire. Titiana was consistently wondering why Estelle had made a fire that she didn't even see Estelle beckoning to Lucian. He had come over to her with Haven quickly following behind. When Lucian was in front of Estelle, she put her hand out and soon a blue streak went from her hand to Haven's body. Soon, when she put her hand down, Haven was stuck in place; not able to even move an inch. Then, Estelle pulled out a wooden stake from her robe and plunged it into Lucian's heart. "Haven", he said as he began to turn gray and fell onto the ground. Titiana looked at Haven and saw her face filled with utter shock and disbelief. Estelle then quietly picked up Lucian's body and threw him into the fire she had built earlier. "NO", Haven shouted; her eyes filled with water and her face blotched with tears. Just then, Estelle disappeared and it was just Titiana and Haven left outside. "This is your entire fault," Haven yelled. When Titiana looked over, Haven looked completely different from only a few seconds before. Her eyes were no longer watery and her face no longer looked sad, but angry. Her entire appearance changed as well. Her wavy, light brown hair had become stick straight and as red as copper, her royal blue eyes turning into a deep, dark blood red. It was as if something entirely cruel and evil was taking over her body. Her fair skin had become as pale as snow. Her sweet expression turned into something fierce and evil. "You will pay for this Titiana," Haven said coldly. Her voice had even changed from a light tone to a cruel one. Her sister, who originally could turn into a canary, had turned into a dark black raven. Its eyes were as dark as its feathers and the night around them. Haven gave a loud caw and flew away into the forest. Suddenly, Titiana remembered a promise Haven had made a few weeks earlier. Her exact words were, "If anything were to happen to Lucian, I'm going to change my entire personality to the exact opposite of who I am in only a matter of seconds." Right then, Titiana knew what Haven had done. She had fulfilled her vow and did the one thing she never wanted to do; the one thing that made her the exact opposite of who she was. She had turned her emotions off just like a vampire did and had become evil._

"So that's how Haven is what she is today. But Haven, don't take it out on them. Take it out on me. It's my fault and I've regretted it ever since 1675. I honestly wish I could take that day back so you could have a real chance at love." Elena looked at Haven's face, hoping to see some form of forgiveness. Haven suddenly spoke though, cutting Elena out of her thoughts. "You just gave me a brilliant idea. I will take my pain out on you but I'll also take my pain out on them." "But why on Damon?" "Two reasons. One: He would stop me before I even had a chance to stake Stefan or kill Elena. He'd even stop me before I took out the weapon. Two: I know what's going on between Damon and Elena when Stefan's not around. Damon was ecstatic when Stefan told him he'd have to pretend to be Elena's boyfriend. Honestly, it's the strongest love triangle I've ever seen." "But I love Stefan", Elena said abruptly. "I will always love Stefan; no matter what." "I know. But admit it; you also have feelings for Damon. Stefan, what do you think about Elena's feelings for your brother?" Stefan looked at her, then at Elena, then back at Haven. "I'm willing to let her be happy with Damon. As long as she's happy and alive, I'm willing to let her be happy with my brother." "Sweet noble Stefan Salvatore. Honestly, I've got to say that Damon doesn't _deserve _a brother like you." "What's that supposed to mean", Damon asked. "Oh please, you've always tried to steal your brother's happiness. Let's get started with Katherine shall we? Stefan was in love with her and when you met her, you saw that too. But you didn't care. You never cared. You didn't mind breaking your own brother's heart just so you could have her. You even spent a good 150 years hating him because of her. You trying to steal Katherine caused you an eternity of misery and hatred toward your own brother. At least, until Elena came along. You very well knew Stefan was in love with Elena as soon as you talked to him the first night you were in MysticFalls. Again, you didn't care. Then you tried so hard to get her to like you after that. You changed your entire personality just to get her to love you. Well guess what? She _still _doesn't want you. She only has room for one Salvatore in her heart and it's not you and you know it. You didn't even enjoy the last few weeks where she thought you were her boyfriend. You even admitted you were annoyed with her and I think I know why. You always want what you can't have. You always want your brother's happiness and if you can't have that, you try and take it away instead." "That's not true, none of that is true", Damon said shyly. "It is and you know it," Haven taunted. "Wait", Elena said suddenly. "I can love both of them and I do." Haven moved toward Elena until she was right in front of her. "I know you love them both but, you don't love them both _equally_. In your heart Stefan is always the one who you'll truly love. Which is why I'm going to do this." Haven pulled a freshly sharpened stake from her belt and stabbed it in Stefan's stomach. Then, she took out another stake and stabbed in Damon's stomach. As both Salvatores groaned in pain all Elena could do was watch and listen. She tried to move but found that Haven's magic was so strong and intense that she could barely move a finger. Haven turned to Titiana who had been so quiet that Elena forgot she was even there. Haven lifted up her hand and a red streak emerged from it. The streak coiled around Titiana's neck like a snake and squeezed hard. Titiana began gasping for breath; but it was useless. Soon enough, she fell to the ground unconscious. Then, Haven turned back to Elena and unsheathed a silver blade from her belt. She used her magic again to make both Stefan and Damon stare at Elena. Then, Haven scratched Elena on the arm with the blade and the blood began to flow. Elena winced and cried out in agonizing pain. She saw the look on Stefan's face which was filled with sorrow; for he couldn't move to help her. Then Haven went in front of Damon and snapped his neck. His dark eyes closed and he fell to the ground next to Titiana; finally free from Haven's enchantment. Elena was shocked and so was Stefan. She watched him struggle to try and move but it was useless. Haven was too strong. Both Titiana and Damon were unconscious and all her friends were hurt. Now no one would be able to save her and Stefan from their fate. "Now, to continue what I started the other night", Haven said. "Oh Stefan, feed from her," she said while compelling Stefan. Free from the force that held him, he slowly walked in front of Elena, fangs beginning to lengthen. He moved closer to her and parted her hair from her neck. Just as he was about to attack, he froze in place. Then, he moved his head away from her neck and looked at her with appalled eyes. Suddenly, he was thrashed against the tree that held him in place before. Haven looked at the both of them with enraged eyes. Then, she took out her silver dagger once again and put it in Elena's side.

Elena cried out a loud cry as Haven stabbed her with the dagger. Stefan was trying harder than ever to get to Elena's side but Haven's magic kept him in place. Then, Haven abruptly took the dagger out of Elena and flashed in front of Stefan. "Do you want some? It would be okay if you did", Haven taunted. Stefan turned his head away from the dagger. He then turned back to look at Elena and saw her crying tears of pain. He then looked at his brother and the Guardian that lay next to him, but they weren't breathing or moving at all. Then Haven was right in front of Elena again and she drew the dagger. Stefan turned away and only turned back to see Elena crouched down on the ground in pain. She was holding her stomach as she cried out in pain. Then, Haven stabbed her yet again, but this time in the leg. She then put the knife into Elena's stomach again. She stopped crying out in pain and just slumped onto the ground unconscious. Just as Haven was about to stab Elena once again, she knelt down and held her head in agony. She began yelling out as Bonnie appeared; holding her hand out stretched in front of her just as Haven had when she choked Titiana. Behind her appeared Caroline. She was followed by Alaric and Matt; who both held knives in their hands. Finally, Talia appeared from the mist surrounding the trees, followed by two more girls that looked a little older than Talia. One of them had orange hair and dark green eyes and the other girl had dark auburn hair with dark brown eyes. Just as they all ran out to attack Haven, Stefan saw Elena slump down to the ground unconscious. At that moment, both Damon and Titiana woke up dazed. "Hello big sister. It's definitely been awhile", Talia said to Haven. "Looks like someone's stopped you yet again sister," the girl with the auburn hair said. "You haven't stopped me, because you're too late", Haven replied. In the blink of an eye she was right in front of Stefan. She unsheathed another wooden stake and drove it into his heart.

**Oh no! Stefan just got staked in the heart and Elena was just repeatedly stabbed! Could this be their end? Will Titiana and Damon wake up up and at least be able to help their friends? What are your theories?**


	13. The Chance to Heal

**Yay! My trip to the beach was short! **

Bonnie looked in terror as Haven put the stake in Stefan's chest. Everyone around her seemed shocked. Caroline's mouth was open in an _O_ and both Matt and Alaric had fear and worry in their eyes. The three Guardians, Talia, Pacifica (who was the one with the auburn hair), and Amazonia (who had the orange hair), both were appalled at the sight. Just then, a huge flash of white and golden light appeared in front of Haven and the group. Out of it stepped a woman probably in her late thirties or early forties who had light blonde hair. She turned to Haven and said", How could you possibly do this to them?" "It's your fault I'm like this", Haven coldly replied. "I'm not responsible for how you are now because you did this to yourself." "I did it because you _killed _my one chance at happiness." "You know better than to fall in love though." "I was happy with Lucian until you came and killed him." "He's not dead Haven. I hate killing people so I staged his death so you wouldn't go after him. He's still very much alive." "You're lying! I know you're lying! I was _there _when you drove a wooden stake in his heart and threw his lifeless body into the fire!" "He's not gone. In fact, I brought him with me to prove it." Behind the group, a young, handsome man stepped out from the shadows. "Haven", he said. "Lucian. I never thought I'd see you again," she replied. "I was trapped in a dungeon ever since that day in 1675. You have no idea how much I've missed you." "I think I do." Suddenly, Haven began transforming into a completely different girl. Her pale skin became a fair gold colour, her deep red eyes becoming a royal blue. Her striking straight red hair was becoming light brown and wavy to the tip. She looked the complete opposite of herself. "Behold", Titiana said softly. "The old Haven from 1675." Titiana had a small smile on her face and the three Guardians looked relieved that their sister finally became her old self again. "Well", Estelle began. "I think that's been enough don't you think?" Suddenly, as Lucian and Haven were about to go into each other's embrace, he froze in place. His face was turning gray with even grayer lines covering it. Haven just watched him with an extremely shocked look on her face. Lucian gave a cry of pain and sank down to his knees. Eventually, he winded up in a crouched up position on the ground. Then, he sunk down into the ground and disappeared. "What have you done", Haven yelled. "Calm down Haven", Amazonia soothed. "Calm down? You want me to calm down? The love of my life just sunk down into the ground as dust and you expect me to stay calm?" "Haven you can't possibly blame us—", Pacifica began. "Maybe I can't blame it on you but I can blame it on two people." "Who exactly", Talia asked. "I can blame Estelle for taking him away from me again and I can blame Titiana." "Me", Titiana asked Haven. "Yes you. You are the Guardian of _love. _You are responsible for every single relationship on this planet! Couldn't you do anything?" "No she couldn't", Estelle interrupted. "I forbid her from making Guardians fall in love or she will be severely punished and maybe even stripped of her powers!" "Then how did she make Lucian and I fall in love?" "That wasn't Titiana", Talia said. "It was me. I was still young and still in training to be a Guardian and I was a little mischievous. One day, I snuck into Titiana's house and stole one of her special love potions. Then, I saw you in the village square looking at some books. Then I saw Lucian next to you. I flew up and poured the potion on the both of you and you eventually fell in love with each other. I didn't know it was forbidden for Guardians to fall in love at the time and when I finally found out it was too late." "So Titiana wasn't responsible", Haven said in realization. "I'm sorry for blaming you Titiana." "So it was Talia's fault", Estelle said. "Talia, since you were young and still in training, I will not strip you of your powers. But, you will be banned from the Celestial Court unless on official business. Your powers to be able to create a portal to get there will be revoked. I hope you've learned your lesson." "I have. I solemnly swear in the name of the Celestial Court to never go back unless on official business from Estelle. I understand that my powers to create a portal will be revoked. I will never go up there and remain on Earth. I accept my punishment and will not argue for I understand what I've done", Talia replied as if reciting out of a book. "Excellent", Estelle replied. "Now, let us all go back to the Celestial Court other than Talia. This includes Haven by the way." With a beam of white light, Estelle was gone. Soon a beam of golden light appeared and forcibly took Haven. Pacifica shortly followed after them in an aqua blue beam of light. Titiana waved goodbye and followed Pacifica in her own purple beam. Now the only people left in the clearing were Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, Alaric, Damon, Amazonia, and Talia. It should've been a moment of happiness for Bonnie for Haven was gone; but a moment of realization hit Bonnie like a bolt of lightning. She had completely forgotten about the two people who needed her attention the most. The two people who went through the most amount of pain that night. Stefan and Elena.

**Chapter 22**

Bonnie quickly turned back to the trees where Stefan and Elena were. She ran over to them and checked how they were. Elena was slumped down on the ground. Her stomach, side, and legs were coated with her blood. She even had blood on her hands where Bonnie guessed she held herself in agony. Stefan was possibly even worse. He lay on the ground next to Elena and looked like Lucian had before he disappeared into the ground. Bonnie knelt down onto the ground and shouted for Caroline. The entire group came over and looked at the couple. Damon picked up Stefan as Alaric picked up Elena. They both brought them over to their cars. They put Stefan and Elena in the backseat of Damon's Ferrari. Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and the two Guardians piled into Alaric's van. Then, both cars drove to the Boarding House.

Damon gave Bonnie his key to Stefan's room and she unlocked the door. Alaric and Damon lay Stefan and Elena's unconscious bodies on the huge bed in the center of the room. Matt left shortly after claiming he had to get home. Bonnie and Caroline called their parents saying that they would sleep over at Elena's house since Jeremy was still on the trip and Jenna was out of town visiting her parents. Bonnie gave Caroline, Damon and Alaric a list of some herbs to go look for that might be useful for Stefan and Elena's conditions. Bonnie then was left with the Guardians. Amazonia went over to the bed to inspect Stefan while Talia inspected Elena. "Stefan was lucky", Amazonia said. _How was he lucky? He got staked in the heart! _"Haven missed shortly of his heart. The stake didn't go all the way in but some of the wood splinters got into his heart. He's not dead but in unconscious pain. But, if we wait any longer he'll be dead" "Elena's condition is worse", Talia said. "The dagger really hurt her. There are some really deep gashes in her leg, stomach, and side. She'll be okay and so will Stefan but the herbs aren't going to keep them from dying. Amazonia and I need to use magic to help them." "Why won't the herbs help", Bonnie asked. "The herbs will help them heal but not to escape the verge of death", Amazonia explained. Bonnie hoped they would be able to help Stefan and Elena for the two Guardians helped everyone earlier. Soon, Amazonia and Talia joined hands and closed their eyes. Then, they began to chant. Bonnie managed to deduce the language to Latin. Talia and Amazonia's hands both began to glow with a golden light.

**Will Stefan and Elena be healed so they can live? Or are the Guardians not as strong as everyone thinks they are? Also, as much as I hate to say it, this story has only one more update (which I'm posting right after this one) before it ends :(  
**


	14. The Power of Love

**Sadly, this is the last update for _Eternally Yours _:( :( :(**

The light soon moved over Stefan and Elena's bodies. The gashes on Elena's body were slowly disappearing from sight. Bonnie could only see faint long scars where the cuts had been. Stefan's face was finally regaining its color. Finally, both bodies were restored to their natural forms. The scars on Elena's body were finally disappearing from view. Talia and Amazonia stopped chanting and put down their hands. "That should do it", Amazonia said. Soon, Caroline, Damon and Alaric burst through the door carrying jars of herbs in their arms. Bonnie grabbed some of the jars and got to work.

**Chapter 23**

Elena woke up in a sun filled room. She was wrapped in fresh white bed sheets which smelled like herbs. Next to her lay Stefan who was breathing slowly but steadily. The last thing she remembered was being in the forest with Haven. After that, her memory was blank. Suddenly, Stefan stirred. Then, he opened his holly green eyes. "Elena?" "Yeah it's me. What happened?" "I don't remember that much. Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?" "Why did you compel me to forget everything about you? I spent the last few weeks confused and unsure of myself." "I did it to protect you." He then proceeded to tell her about his first meeting with a Guardian to Damon and Bonnie interrupting Haven from killing Stefan. "I never really truly forgot about you by the way. I spent all of those weeks trying to remember something I so desperately wanted to remember. All that was left of it though, were your eyes." "What I don't understand is how you remembered the faintest of details." "It's because your love is stronger than you ever thought it was", a voice said from the doorway. Stefan and Elena looked at the doorway and saw Titiana standing there. "She remembered because she loves you more than you'll ever know. And Stefan, you couldn't hurt her even under compulsion because you love her even more than you can understand. The reason I managed to know about Haven's plan was because I felt that your love was in danger. You look just about fully recovered thanks to Talia and Amazonia, so you can come downstairs to see your friends. Oh and about that", she pointed to a picture on the ground surrounded by glass shards, "I can fix that." She raised her hand and the sound of glass shards surrounding each other was heard. Then, she used magic to lift up the frame, move it all the way to the other side of the room where she stood, and perched it on top of the dresser. It was the same picture that Damon had thrown against the wall when he found her in Stefan's room the day they broke up, only this time, the frame was fixed. Titiana then turned around and headed downstairs. Stefan and Elena got up shortly afterward to go downstairs. When they got down, Alaric, Matt, and Caroline were sitting in the living room drinking coffee. Sitting next to Caroline was Talia. "Thank you for helping us, Talia", Stefan said. "No problem. I also helped Caroline, Alaric, Matt, and Bonnie recover from their injuries quickly. You would've recovered as quickly but your injuries were worse", she responded. "Wait, where _is _Bonnie", Elena asked "I think she's in the library", Caroline said. Elena nodded her head and went back out into the hall. Stefan followed behind her. When they reached the library, the doors were closed. Elena quietly opened the doors and looked inside. She saw Bonnie and Damon on the couch the way she and Stefan were the previous day when Damon saw them. "Bonnie?" They immediately stopped and looked up. "Elena!" "So are you guys a couple now?" "Yeah, if it bothers you-""No, I like you two as a couple. Proceed." She closed the doors and stepped back out into the hallway. She looked up at Stefan's holly green eyes with joy. She never would've actually thought her best friend and Stefan's brother would ever be a couple. But, she was happy that Damon had finally found someone that would truly care about him. He needed someone like Bonnie. She liked them together and she could tell that Stefan agreed with her. _Stefan. _His name made her think about the past few weeks. Throughout this whole experience, she learned the qualities of love; that it would never leave you no matter how hard you tried. They had a love that would stretch on forever. A love that would never keep them apart. Even though she had forgotten him, she still felt love for him. She may have forgotten him in her mind, but in her heart she remembered. Their love was special. Their love was true. And no matter what, their love would last for an _eternity._

**Did you like the story and its ending? I hope so because I'm going to start writing a sequel! Will you read it?**


End file.
